1. Field of the Invention
This device pertains to applicators for volatile, highly viscous fluids such as nail polish, correction fluid for writing/typing purposes, paint, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
With present applicators for nail polish, the nail polish is placed inside a bottle; a polish applier brush of one piece with the bottle lid descends vertically into the fluid inside the bottle; and, during use, one opens the lid and withdraws the applier brush, which one uses to paint the fingernails.
Furthermore, there are also applicators in the style of writing implements, in which the nail polish goes out to the brush point by means of knock style pumping.
However, as for those applicators that have fluid inside a bottle, whenever the lid is opened, the nitrocellulose in the nail polish comes into contact with the air and volatilizes, and the nail polish thickens; before the nail polish inside the bottle is completely used up, it hardens, and a great deal of nail polish is left unused.
Furthermore, as for the aforementioned writing implement-style applicators, although by the container's opening being made small, the area coming into contact with the air is also diminished; still, the brush point is always in contact with the air, and thus the nail polish remaining on the brush point solidifies and the brush point stiffens and can no longer be used. For this reason, such writing implement-style applicators lower the viscosity of the nail polish. However, if the viscosity is decreased, the original color intensity of the nail polish cannot be maintained.
This device is one which has been created in view of these points: it provides for a volatile, highly viscous fluid applicator which can be used to the end without solidification of the volatile, highly viscous fluids placed inside the container, and, moreover, without stiffening of the brush point thus solving the above problems.